DRAGON AND PHOENIX
by iAmPRIDEful
Summary: Shu inherited a disease in which there is no cure. The question is, is it already too late for his family? And why and how is Seiji involved? (Title has changed)
1. THE SOLILOQUY

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, nor its characters save for the ones I create myself.

**WARNING**: This story will contain STRANGENESS. You. Have. Been. Warned. (Just kidding)

There may not be any YAOI/YURI content (unless you want it to), though the inside jokes or HINTS may be present in content.

* * *

**DRAGON AND PHOENIX: THE SOLILOQUY**

_There is a stage in one's life when questions arise and emerge from behind the curtain of gloom, the hidden place where the demons thrive housed by the worst of dreams. Only this was no mere illusion and, though many times I fought to believe this all to be a deception, the scene was not changing anytime soon. Not this time, for instead the story was taking me elsewhere…and to a place I never imagined I would face until decades from now. _

_I could only ask myself: "How did it all manage to turn out this way?", "What did I do to deserve this?" And "Why?"_

_The latter request rang through my mind, echoing through this prism, into my memories, and only then to break this falling stone into a million shattered dreams. Whenever I gazed into my image, I beheld a cracked reflection of a man where only a fraction was recognizable. I was never the philosophical type, since that was Touma's jurisdiction, but now it seemed that was all I could do. Time was of the essence and that was all I had left, and time and essence called for inner reflection as I tried to piece what was left together… And, terrifyingly, the sands of time were quickly passing through my hourglass._

_I found myself powerless with these shackles, drained of my strength, forlorn, and locked away within this hell. _

_Funny, I have never been so afraid yet so alive in all my life. It's just—I have never imagined it would all come to this, that it would all end this way—but then again, I rarely ever imagined anything to start with. I rolled with the punches, took life as it came, and lived in the moment rather than dream-gazing into the future or wallowing in the past outside melancholy lane. I was a BIG PICTURE kind of guy, so you know, rather than one who focused on the trivial particulars located in one spot of the image._

_I did not just live for myself, either; I lived and fought for everyone. I took it all on because I had to and without question, because I knew that if I balked I would find myself knee deep in shit. One thing must be considered and never forgotten: I was thrust into the midst of wars and, within wars, one kicks ass and asks the questions later. In fact, I was born for war, built for war, and born in war; moreover in rigidness yet self-realized to be fluid. No matter the obstacle, or the foe, I took each on indomitably—but all that had changed and quite suddenly; like the majestic dunes of Thar, the Great Indian Desert. And like old times, it all caved in around me, what I thought was solid ground, and trying to look the other way was completely futile when once is incapable of turning around. _

_It has been near a decade since Arago's defeat and half that time since we have drifted apart. These days, I hardly ever see a hide or hair of my best buddy; much less ever hear from Shin either way. Ryou still keeps in touch, and from him I get updates on Touma. Naste and Jun are frequent visitors, like family, especially Jun whom I had enrolled and taken under my wing. As for Seiji, I work with the guy...on a DAILY basis, day and night, seven days a week__—_that is, IF he was not preoccupied with meditating at the temple on our private sanctuary. He and I teach classes at the dojo we both invested heavily in. He teaches "mindful-awareness" and "Samurai Arts" to our students, while I teach "Kung Fu" the Taoist way while incorporating Tibetan Buddhism into my instructions. 

_Now, I know what you are thinking: "Shu? A teacher? PffftHAAHAA! Yeah, right!" And you know what? I will not argue with you right there, and you can hate me if you want. Though I am not the picture of perfection in the eyes of the peanut gallery, I am not the same guy who I used to be even though I am always up and willing for a good challenge. But as for inheriting the family business: Be all the more amazed when I tell you that owning an eatery was NEVER my dream to begin with. _

_Stereotypes are laughable, because most of the time they are rarely ever true and shallow minds only perceive that which is on the outside. _

_Just because my family was into the restaurant business, does not mean that was all we ever cared about, much like my thoughts on food. Have you ever wondered why my family reared me the way they did? As to why my family raised me up on martial arts since I was five? As to why the taught me "the way" and taught me well with strict hands and spared none of the disciplines?_

_Well, it was not simply because they were antique soothsayers, foreseeing my fight with Arago long before it had taken place… No, my elders are WATCHMEN and they were raising me to replace them. _

_What role did these "Watchmen" play exactly? A character not at all different than being a Samurai Trooper, but the differences were still there and far more convoluted. Here, I was considered neither a hero nor a villain and, yet, it was a role that was just as inescapable and imperative as facing the evils that emerge from Makai. Here, it was a matter of flesh, blood and honor rather than facing the deranged visions of a super-powered lunatic._

_My family carried secrets, and those secrets were many… _

_Funny thing is, I never once thought about the nature of secrets, and I was not so sure if I was ready to know just yet. Those secrets, for whatever reason, never faded away and had risen from the grave in retribution, stealing away all familiarity and comfort. And before I knew it, what came to haunt me was now breaking down my walls—all at once—and pulling me under with them. _

_Ready or not, they were coming for me, ravenous after my entire life._

**TBC...**

* * *

**If you enjoyed what you've read thus far, feel free to leave a comment. Heck, if you don't like what you've read, feel free to flame. If you would like to leave anything at all, feel free to. I'm open to suggestions and opinions.**

**This story won't be as outlandish as my previous stories. In fact, I am attempting to make this story as realistic as possible.**

**NOTE: STORY TITLE HAS BEEN CHANGED.**


	2. THE DREAM

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

* * *

**THE DREAM**

"_Shu Rei Faun…" His grandfather's voice resounded, seeming as firm yet fragrant as years gone by. _

_The once warrior of Kongo discovered himself in another place, having drifted backward in time, perhaps pulled there by a sudden memory or an inkling of hidden desire. _

_The sweet aroma of frankincense wafted through space, the swirling white smoke tickling his senses as the smell invaded his reality. All around him were opulent shades of red and his eyes ate of the scene, mesmerized by the splendor and enigma. He perceived fabrics embroidered and trimmed in gold, brass instruments intricate in detail, the dark cherry wood furniture clashed with the ivory floors, and upon the walls were golden images of phoenixes. And there, smiling from behind a massive gilded cage, sat his grandfather and two his left and right were foo dogs carved from jade. _

"…_When the time comes, you will inherit the duties of the clan." His elder continued in Cantonese; his tone solemn and moving. "You will become the rightful upholder, like me, and like your ancestors before you. It is your birthright and your bond, a debt that can never be paid in full. Your mission is to protect the clan, but most importantly the rest of the world… Even if it means you laying down your life to do so, so be it. It is your destiny."_

"_Whoa. Talk about ominous." Shu remarked, mauling over those words. "…And what about being a 'peaceful warrior'? Have you forgotten about that? And what about what I want? What about my desires? I know I agreed to continue in protecting the world with the others… But what if I don't want to fight anymore wars?" These words managed their way from out of his throat, as though his body possessed a will of its own. He instinctively froze, abashed yet likewise alarmed by his aberrant display of disrespect to the older man._

_As he eyed the man, he never felt so small, so diminutive. He shuddered inwardly as his grandfather wax his hand down his silvery beard, which reminded him of early spring—the age of when he was but a child. He tried his best not to flinch, recalling how his grandfather detested spinelessness. The man was merciless to his students and was no different to him._

_The air his grandfather carried became bleak, his words substantial. "A Watchman, or a Samurai Trooper, will never have peace. He exists to bring peace to others, but he cannot partake of it himself. Kongo is a warrior who fights wars, so that others will not have to. You, Rei Faun, are the container for JUSTICE and JUSTICE does not rest or sleep. As the embodiment of the Earth's essence, you are to nurture and protect her children and bring about the stability to the world as a mother and father should; it is in your nature. And as a beacon of hope, your duty is to the people, not to be counted among the people. You will never be free of suffering." _

Shu's eyelids rolled themselves up like window shades, having been jarred from his slumber by the violent knocking within his ribcage. He clutched his hand over his chest, feeling his heart race as though it wanted to jump outside of himself. Once the tension had faded, the warrior released and heaved an exasperated sigh of reprieve.

It was that dream again, he soon realized when he finally came to his senses. It was a reoccurring dream, annoyingly repeating itself on and on like a broken record.

He was soaked to the bone and, likewise, so were his sheets for the beads of sweat had rolled off his tanned, olive skin and seeped into the surrounding materials. He lied there for a moment or two in the dim blue and felt warm trickles of light that began to seep in through the bamboo blinds. And as his gaze shifting about, he came to his next realization… It was now morning.

Shu spared no time, sprung out of bed and dashed to the lavatory, putting the dream he had behind him.

**...TBC...**


	3. THE SANCTUARY

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

* * *

**THE SANCTUARY**

_Shu spared no time, sprung out of bed and dashed to the lavatory, putting the dream he had behind him. _

The man possessed ample amounts of energy, bursting up and into situations like a rocket fired on Chinese New Year—situations like discovering that the toilet was inaccessible, being currently being occupied by his roommate.

Shu shook the handle, and his countenance puckered when he—in conclusion—comprehended that the door was, indeed, locked.

"Wait your turn!" He heard Seiji's stifled voice from beyond the door.

"Aww, Seiji…" Shu howled as he held himself, drawling out the other man's name in an obnoxious manner. "I really got to bleed…th—"

"Oh, you'll be bleeding if you don't wait your turn!" Seiji's voice keened, his words clipped.

Shu puffed his cheeks as he held his breath, rocking on his soles as he waited for the swordsman to finish up his business. A minute or two passed before a roaring sound resonated from within the smaller room, followed by another short gush of rushing water. Another moment passed and the doorknob clicked, unlocking the door, and outstepped from behind the inner corner its "detainer".

Shu blinked as Seiji revealed himself.

The blonde was sporting a white hair cap, his hair pinned up underneath, whilst his face was coated with the common pasty-green facial mask, and dressed in a white tethered robe. This was a rare moment in which Seiji unveiled hidden parts of himself, the bits that he often reserved out of fear and humiliation.

The two men stared each other down as though they had just met for the first time, even though this occurrence was not new to either. Seiji glanced downward, breaking the stillness.

"…Looks are overrated." Shu mentioned upliftingly, having nearly forgotten that he needed to pee. His words were not purposely cheeky in nature, the conveyor seeking to display an understanding to the listener, but those words did not exactly come out right either.

Seiji scowled in response, his violet blue eyes drilling holes into the other warrior. "…Keep your comments to yourself." Though his gaze seemed cold, his words were not.

Seiji barely finished the sentence when Shu flew into the bathroom, the door chopping the blonde off and abrupt. The warrior of Korin rolled his eyes and moved along, proceeding off to the bathroom. The facilities and actual washroom were traditionally not one and the same as they are in the western world.

Once Shu was finished using the throne room, he skipped off to the kitchen—in nothing more than a pair of boxers and a sleeveless "t", mind you. And since it was obvious that Seiji was going for a morning soak, Shu figured that it was up to himself to make breakfast.

Kongo slunk to the fridge, making a display of himself to no one but himself. A "fool" is what Rajura called him back in the day.

He peeled the refrigerator door opened, the dank air from inside swept against him and in return he shuddered. Inside the box he had hoped for a smorgasbord of victuals, but was immediately disappointed when he observed an empty space. Well, it was almost empty. All the food that was left was the bean curd in the bowl, which they had yet to use up.

_"Well, looks like I'll be visiting the market place this morning."_ Shu understood to himself, straightening up and shutting the refrigerator door. He then turned heel and began to head back to his bedroom. On his way down the hall, he paused by the main bathroom's sliding doors and gave a shout; "I'll be heading off to the bazaar this morning, Blondie!" Shu then continued his way, blithely.

Inside his room, Shu stripped the sheets from off his bed and threw them into the hamper, neatly folded. After he removed his top, he likewise gave it the very same treatment. He then pulled out unscented powder from out of his drawer and showered the substance across his mattress as it aired. These were the first steps of curing himself of the odor, the Virgo in him wide awake.

He slid on a pair of burgundy sweats and wrapped himself in an orange shawl, and left his room to fetch the old pails and yoke concealed away in the closet. And with the carrying pole mounted on his shoulders, he journeyed outside and strolled up the stones to the spring.

Now fully immersed in his path, awakening, Shu devoted his obedience to the teachings of Buddha; having returned to his roots. Though he had given up many luxuries and pleasures in his spiritual evolution, it was here where he had finally found peace—in himself whereas all else had failed. In truth, he never felt more free, so independent, and without preferences and self-regards. He made sacrifices, some far more difficult than others, but it was all worth it and suffering was not at all new to him. He even gave up his addictions and his old ways, something which he thought he could never manage without until he realized the root of the cause. Despite all of that, there was still much of himself that needed improving.

However, Buddha was not his only influence, for he also followed the philosophies of Tao, Jain, and Bruce Lee. Bruce Lee gave him the greatest inspiration.

When the vessels were filled, Shu balanced the carrying pole and mindfully made his passage back down. The bitterness of the steps stung the bases of his feet, the air crisp and frosty.

With the arrival of fall and winter on its way, classes were dropped to three days a week. They need not worry much about obtaining currencies and exchanges, though, for Shu had inherited the property from his beloved grandfather—as well as the temple. On the other hand, Seiji and he built the dojo together out of a joint agreement and, thus, was a joint effort. Seiji also ran his family dojo in the winter and, in late summer, participated in the races. When Seiji was away, Shu was left by himself bearing all the responsibilities.

Fortuitously, Shu was not completely alone, for Ryou would come around right about that time and reside with him during that time in one of the guest rooms. His entire family also came around to see him to practice their traditions, let alone pay homage and visit him personally whenever the opportunities presented themselves. Also, let us not forget Nasutei and Jun, who visited the shrine every week while Jun attended classes. And people came to and fro from the temple gardens daily, visiting the shrines to give the spirits their prayers.

Seiji and Shu resided within the temple itself, their space located in the back and upper stories of the prodigious building. Dumbfounding his friends, Shu was the actual housekeeper rather than Seiji. Seiji did tend to the garden when the bushes needed trimming, let alone collected and repaired swords, and held kendo tournaments. And while Seiji performed the bamboo flute, Shu banged the gong, the drums, and sounded the Tibetan bowls during ceremonies and meditation sessions.

_"Still haven't heard from Shin."_ Shu thought in lament. _"I wonder how Touma is doing…"_

The warrior carefully slid his way back inside, vigilant and careful not to spill the contents he was carrying. He made his way into the spare washroom and filled the box-shaped bath with the hot water that he had gathered from the spring. He made numerous trips before the tub was adequately full and, when he decided there was enough, he stripped, set his garments neatly to the side, and slid down into the water.

As he relaxed, Shu cleared his thoughts and his mind fell silent.

**...TBC...**


	4. FALSE ALARM?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

**Author's Notes:** Of course, when I meant "realistic", I meant in the sense that is "normal" or "usual" in the YST universe.

* * *

**FALSE ALARM?**

Shu's eyes snapped open, hearing an eerie crash outside his bathroom window that shattered his serenity. His gaze shifted, his midnight blue orbs darting about as he scanned his surroundings. Frenetically, he then ran the soap over his body afore splashing himself clean, and rubbed away the residue with his bare hands. Yes, his methods were half-assed, but it completed the task…albeit rather sloppily.

Though he was no beauty queen, Shu was just as self-conscious as Seiji was. He reckoned these quirks came with age, but then again people do change, whether or not the transformations are positive ones.

Assuming that he was now finished with his bath, not like he had much of a choice, he pulled the plug, stood up and leaped out of the tub with ease. He reached over and snatched a clean towel from the rack, wrapped and secured the cloth around him, quietly slid the door open and crept out of the bathroom. He abandoned everything else, naturally, since there was no point of taking care of them as of right now.

After sliding around the corner, Shu sidled against the wall on his tiptoes. He cleared his mind, listening out for anything else suspicious that came within earshot. Shu was not alone, as he had suspected, for he bumped into another—

"Shu?"

…Correction, his roommate. Kongo glanced at Korin, and then shifted his eyes back towards the direction that he had emanated from.

Seiji, in response, narrowed his stare as he peered down the hall. With his fair mane pulled up and wrapped within a makeshift turban, both of Seiji's eyes were visible for any to see, his steely regard lancing through matter and space. According to previous onlookers, he seemed the least human of the five and was quite often mistaken for a heartless autocrat. Moreover, he was not wearing anything else, like Shu, save for the robe he had worn earlier and the wooden sandals on his feet.

Shu raised a finger to his feebly puckered lips, his actions somehow amusing his more reserved comrade in arms. The left corner of Seiji's mouth crooked upward as he observed his friend's solemn behavior.

"Might I remind you of the cats?" Seiji pointed out. "You know, they roam all over Japan and you feed the ones that come here every day?"

Shu looked at him funny. "What cat makes a crashing noise?"

"The breakable kind." Seiji retorted, folding his arms over his chest.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and believe that. I'm still checking it out."

"Then do us a favor and please put something on." Seiji admonished.

"Okay, okay…" Shu waved defensively as he passed, and then scurried off to his private quarters the rest of the way. "But we're killing time! Precious, valuable TIME!"

While Shu wrestled with his clothes, Seiji decided to head out, as is, and combed the scene for anything devious.

So far he found nothing, save for a broken lantern. He frowned, puzzled as to why the lantern had fallen in the first place. Crouching down, he inspected the lamp more closely and noticed that the wire had been cut clean. Drawing his gaze upward, he then noticed a tiny slit in one of the beams, a gap that used to never be.

Seiji's eyes widened.

"Snow-Pea! Carrot!" Shu's voice rang into his world, which broke his concentration. "Wasabi!"

Numerous mews ascended since then.

Seiji turned his gaze that way as he pushed himself up. "Shu, do you HAVE TO name the cats? And as FOOD?" He turned to face the man.

Shu mounted his hands upon his hips as he arched a brow, and the felines circled around him with their tails sailing. "I thought YOU liked animals."

"I do," Seiji claimed. "It's just you're becoming ATTACHED, Shu. That's not _The Warrior's Way_."

Shu scoffed at those words, then chimed; "Speaks the man who was bitten by BAMBIE." Frankly, Seiji had no room to tell him how to be a "proper warrior", but Shu understood well enough that it was his friend's strict grandfather who was speaking rather than Seiji himself.

Seiji stared at him.

"Don't look at me that way; you're the one who tried to pet the doe." Shu shielded, before noticing the broken lamp. "…Is that..?" When receiving a silent confirmation from his friend, a grin broke and slashed across his countenance. "HA! I told you that it wasn't a cat!"

"Drop it." Seiji cautioned. "The important matter is HOW it happened, not that it happened."

"Well, how did it happen?" Shu waited; his gaze steady.

Seiji returned his attention to the broken artifact. "I don't know, but I'm sure that it wasn't the wind."

Shu walked up and stood beside him, studying the damage done. "Well, it wasn't a cat either." He commented, now staring up at the fresh impression in "the tree"; the shrine was built around and upon various sturdy trees, which was the ancient way of building a structure.

Seiji shaved his attention to the darker man, his eyes wide and intense.

"_You…are…something else." _For, even after all this time, Seiji was still unaccustomed to the ways of Kongo's bearer. Honestly, Shu was strange to him, if not stranger than himself and, yet, there was something endearing about him. Maybe it was because Shu was foreign? Even if he was raised in the same land as he, Shu's family customs were still a complete mystery to him. Could that be the reason?

Shu smiled to himself. "I better analyze the area for clues, and to see if anyone is here." He explained his motives to the other man. And with the dexterity of a monkey, he sprung up onto the roof, conscientious not to break any of the clay tiles.

As Shu scaled the rooftops, including having made his way to the highest summit, Seiji searched the area at ground level and went as far as to inspect the dojo, inside and out. The two searched high and low for about half an hour, then called it a quits when nothing turned up and went back inside.

"Well, I found nothing. You?"

"Nothing... You think that it could have been a demon?"

"Seiji, demons aren't real. Such fabrications are products of the societal illness."

"No, I meant… A _nether_ _spirit_." Seiji corrected, hinting at their past experiences.

Shu's eyes widened, his countenance contorted by dread. "Oh." The memories of Arago had surfaced, which were merely glimpses of their entire experience, and these flashes in his mind's eye caused him to feel sick to his gut. He had grown pale, his voice weak; "…But we destroyed him, Seiji, years ago."

"That's true," The bearer of Korin concurred. "But who's to say that we don't have a new enemy on our hands?"

Shu deadpanned. "But who would be so reckless?"

"I don't know… Maybe it was intended." Seiji surmised. "The next question is: Why?"

Shu was silent for a while, more pensive than usual. "So, what if it is what you say it is… What do we do?"

"First, we need irrefutable evidence…" Seiji instructed, after having placed a hand upon the other's shoulder. "Then, and only then, do we contact the others."

**...TBC...**


	5. EMBRACING SILENCE

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

* * *

**EMBRACING SILENCE**

"_BIG BROTHER!" Those words echoed through the choking haze, the sound mimicking the thunder of a host of ricocheting shells. The voice was choppy, but still recognizable to Shu's ears. "HELP ME!"_

_An intense light appeared in the distance, but still was not enough to light his way through the darkness and smoke. _

"_HELP ME!" He heard the distant plea again. "HELP ME, BROTHER!" _

_He tried to run, but found himself rigid, too slow. Placing one foot in front of the other was like moving through quicksand. His own movements were like slow motion._

_An overwhelming ringing tone pierced his eardrums, the sound deafening, and all before the deluge of silence._

_Swiftly, a dark presence drew near, reaching for him. _

Shu's essence nearly bolted out of his skin, his heart pounding inside him just like before when he had last awoken. His eyes shifted as he steadily regained his composure, and realized that he was inclined against the old wisteria tree. Now calm, he took in a deep breath and released the negativity; considering the disturbing dream to be nothing more than a product of risen energies.

He took in the beauty of the garden, something which he had come to appreciate tenfold since he had lived here. The violet-blue petals of the wisteria tree flowed down to dusky floor, its beautiful blooms hung over him like a canopy of stardust, descending from the warped branches that coiled their way around the twisted trunk to its roots.

Studying the petaline that had landed upon him, a thought gently caressed Shu's mind. It reminded him of someone, and not merely the color but also its delicate quality. It was pleasing to all senses: light as a feather and soft to the touch, presented a satisfying fragrance, a grandeur that was becoming to the beholder, and a display of much grace as it pirouetted in the placid wind into his hand.

When he thought about it, and really thought about it, this was the most stunning thing that he had ever had the privilege to know. He often took the petal for granted, especially during all those years. How lucky was he to be graced with its presence and not be brushed away like the debris he had been. He was the mud in the pathway, the smear on the skin, the grit in a child's eyes, and the grime in every nook and cranny. The dirt was nothing like the bloom, for the bloom was well loved by everyone he encountered whilst everyone else trampled the ground.

Shu never told anyone, nor did anyone supposed, that he was not as confident as he had led on. Earth was cold, dry darkness, and was the lowest and final stage to all things before becoming a new; a protector and supporter life and, yet, a purveyor of death.

He knew that one day the petal would leave him, take off into the current and flutter elsewhere. That was what they all had done, one by one until there was only one left. The others could fly, or drift insouciantly away, but it was the stone that truly falls down. The beat inside of him was but a cold breeze these days.

"You fell asleep during meditation again?" Shu heard the petal speak to him as he past the koi pond; he turned and beheld an intense violet orb that observed him.

"Yeah, must have needed…the…beauty sleep." Shu yawned midsentence, stretching as he did so.

Seiji was not averted by other man's mellow mien. "…Whatever you say."

The blonde closed his eyes and returned to his own mediation, the petal falling silent…

…Leaving him alone in silence.

And in embracing that silence, Shu withdrew himself.

Seiji probably assumed that Shu was _losing touch_, or maybe that Shu was _slipping back_ into his old patterns. Whichever it was, either way, Shu begged to differ. Not that the blonde knew him significantly, because he did not. In fact, none of the troopers knew him like they had held; they barely scratched the surface on the many layers that lied beneath.

You can excavate as far as you can into the earth's surface, but there will always be more layers to dig through.

His family had acquired more than wealth, they had accumulated secrets, and it was through likewise hidden methods that his family taught him how to perfectly reserve himself and in the most inconspicuous of ways. Shu only showed what he wanted others to see and hinted at nothing more. To possess a flawless reserve, one must discipline themselves to appear completely ordinary and to never once remove the mask without good reason. The mask must be perfect in order to be a concealer, otherwise it was pointless, and such a mask took years to create.

But why did he conceal himself? His grandfather told him that it was the only way to keep enemies from knowing him, to keep himself safe, and that these enemies were always lurking, watching him.

It was nothing personal, for you see Shu had been raised to conceal most of Rei Faun from the world. Nonetheless, it led to a terrible shame for the warrior struggled to open up to anyone, counting his friends. Donning the mask, which he now referred to as "the devil", came with a hefty expense.

Why did he call the mask "the devil"? That treacherous façade steered everyone into undermining him and to believe that he was completely thoughtless. It lied to everyone, including himself for a time for he once believed that he was the mask in lieu of wearing one.

In addition, Shu's grandfather taught him Hermeticism and, through those dying philosophies, became knowledgeable about the elements in great detail.

Earth represented matter, grounding, boundaries, structure, density, protection, trust, ancestors, tradition, knowledge, memory, nourishment, prosperity, magnetism, and gravity. On the physical level, the element manifested in the bones, muscles, uterus, and digestive system; while on the mental and emotional levels it was expressed through focus, determination, stubbornness, respect for tradition, grounding, calmness, and trust. Earth was also the element designated to the "root chakra" and, in Hindu beliefs, is where the goddess Kali Ma resonated. And in occult magick, earth was the element of man, of matter and flesh, the means of survival, and was represented by the pentagram.

The North was the place of winter, and of what was called in esoteric literature "the Midnight Sun". Because the sun never reached North in the sky, North was the "Direction of Mystery", of the unseen. The North Star was the Axis around which revolved the stars of the night sky. Altars would generally face North in "the Craft", and were sometimes placed in the North. The colors of North were the black of "the Void", the black, brown and red of the soil, the browns, greens and russets of vegetation, and the white of winter snow. North was "the place of greatest darkness" and belonged to the Earth element.

Earth was the womb from which all things spring and from its darkness light was born… And that light was "spirit".

_"Spirit…? Seiji."_

But most of all, Earth was SILENCE and the ability to "remain silent".

**...TBC...**


	6. SILENT SPECTERS

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

* * *

**SILENT SPECTERS**

Shu was still learning what all of that meant, but he was not as dense as many others believed him to be. Even so, he pushed it all aside. Hey, it was better to do so than to obsess and be consumed. And to be truthful, Shu still had trouble letting things go, but he was dealing those issues at his own pace.

There was still a lot of chaos inside of him, of memories and of people and places that had faded away in time, which left nothing more than ghosts. Shu did not want them to go away, secretly craving security and familiarity, and was terrified that he would disappear along with them.

Seiji was right; he did possess emotional attachments… But what do you expect from a guy who wore orange most of his life?

Notwithstanding, the silence persisted, even in his head; which was empty, like a place where no one goes anymore.

And yet, he could not explain it. He did feel as though he was slowly fading away, and had been since their first battle with Arago. Was that why he was so focused on fighting? Why? His original armor was destroyed, so why was he still feeling this way? Actually, why was the feeling getting worse instead of better? Furthermore, what was with all of the strange dreams, the incessant nightmares? And why did his life keep flashing before his eyes like an old, silent film; life turned gray? Gods, his head would often HURT.

Maybe it was just a phase? Yeah, that made sense. A lot more sense than everything else was making right now.

After having released such matters from his mind, Shu rubbed his head and glanced at the time. "One Thirty-Eight? Oh, man." No wonder Seiji had speculated that Shu had fallen asleep, it was near past lunch time! Gee, where does the time fly? Away with Touma?

Having decided that it was "better late than never", Shu strolled into the kitchen to prepare something sensible. Peering into the fridge, he began sifting through the food that Seiji and he had purchased earlier and picked out necessary ingredients.

One large yellow onion, four medium cloves of garlic, organic tomato paste, organic vegetable broth, organic coconut milk, a small cauliflower, two medium tomatoes, sweet potatoes, two large carrots, chickpeas, baby spinach, a lime, ginger, and cilantro.

Shu set all the selected contents from the fridge onto the counter, that is, before digging into the spice cabinet.

He pulled out the ground coriander, ground cumin, ground turmeric, cayenne, a stick of cinnamon, fine sea salt, and ground black pepper. He then washed the perishables and measured out both the spices and the liquids.

With all of the components collected for his pallet, he fetched a heavy duty pot from under the counter and washed it. As the pot dried, Shu turned on the gas stove, carefully lit the flame, and set the temperature on medium. That was when he placed the pot onto the burner, measured out a few table spoons of sunflower oil, and placed the oil into the pot to warm up. Next, he took out the cutting board and a vegetable knife, cleaned them both, and began chopping some of the ingredients.

Meanwhile, as Shu prepared a late lunch…

Seiji was meditating in the tranquility, but his mind was far from tranquil.

He was ill at ease with what occurred early this morning. It was apparent to him that the wire had been severed, cut clean instead of twisted off by a nor'easter. Moreover, the wire was broad, durable, and enclosed in the protective rubberized plastic called romex. And that cleft in the column? Well, whatever caused the damage was no longer present when Shu and he inspected the scene.

But who would be so bold as to launch an attack at them? This had "EVIL" written all over it, that he was sure of. It was highly improbable that someone else was responsible, for no one in the immediate area or zone possessed such skill…_none that they know of._

Seiji shuddered. There was a dank gloom in the air, an eerie breeze that seemed more supernatural in nature than anything ordinary. He could sense the change that was coming, even taste it in the atmosphere, and feel it in his blood.

Maybe he should contact the others, and IF not to give them a heads up then to ask for their discernment on the matter? He had to do something, since meditating was next to impossible with all of the conceptions and possibilities that clouded his awareness.

With that resolution, Seiji opened his eyes and rose.

"Hey, Seiji!"

Auspiciously, he did not have to look far. Seiji smiled, not believing in coincidences as strongly as Shu did, whom he was certain sided more with universal entropy than divine intervention. Shu may follow several philosophies, but he never proved himself to be a firm believer in the sacred.

"Ryou…" He addressed his ally after he hiked on over to him and unlocked the gate; the shrines to the individual idols were easily accessible to the public and were located in the front along with the student quarters. "Fate brought you here, my friend."

The bearer of Rekka blinked.

"Well, it could not have been the Dynasty. Remember, Kayura and the Mashos rule the netherworld now." Ryou recalled, out loud, when having been shown the damages.

"That's true. I forgot about that."

Ryou sensed that Seiji was troubled, likewise distant minded. He could tell, and all due to the strong connection they had formed with one another. "…Is something the matter, Seiji?"

The blonde shifted his gaze to the ground, and then eyed the petals as they steadily rolled by. "It's just… Who could be attacking us now? Why here? Why us?"

Ryou smiled as he mused. "…I used to ask the very same thing all the time, remember that?"

Seiji simpered; "How could I forget?"

"The point is: there is no point in worrying. If something turns up, we'll be the first to know. We usually are." Ryou assured, having been taught well by his experiences as the leader.

"Still, the latter question persists." Seiji asserted, seeming grave in spirit. "You'd think they'd be after you, instead of wasting their efforts on Shu and me."

Taken aback by the other man's words, all Ryou could manage to say was; "Uhh… Okay, you got me there, man." He sweat dropped.

It appeared that Seiji was perturbed about something, and on what Ryou could only imagine this time.

A beat passed between them, the thudding noise of the nearby water fountain resonated through the surrounding area.

"How long are you able to stay? You're always welcome to come inside."

Once having stepped indoors, Ryou sniffed the air. "…Someone's cooking something, smells spicy."

Seiji quietly closed the door behind them. "Shu is in the kitchen, cooking again."

Ryou could not help himself. "Some things never change." He grinned.

Seiji's gaze softened. "Yeah, well, at least he improved his eating habits tenfold by replacing all that junk with healthier food."

"What did you do to him?" Ryou chaffed as he pointed, flippantly accusing him.

"Nothing, except starve him for an entire week." Seiji played along.

The Pyro chuckled. "Yeah, well, you sure made a wife out of him; whipped him real good, too."

In response, the Light Bearer's eyes narrowed marginally. "Come on; let's go see what _Schnookums _is making."

**...TBC...**


	7. NOTHING EXPLAINED

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

* * *

**NOTHING EXPLAINED**

Deep in the shadows of the dense Aokigahara illegal pitches were assembled and, yet, they remained hidden from any and all interlopers. Not that anyone would dare journey into a haunted forest, for the locals were a superstitious folk, the tourists stayed on the trails and others simply wandered in to die.

The provisional base was constructed from protective, climate regulatory, camouflage materials. Within the bowels of one said structure, the very heart of the encampment…

…A shady being turned to face two men dressed to the nines in black attire, who together bowed in his presence. Two guardsmen stood behind the pair, keeping vigil at the entrance way.

"Well?" His voice resounded, deep like the roar of a waterfall yet also monotone in character.

"Sir," one of the men addressed their superior. "There are two groundskeepers at the shrine."

"And?" An intense silence wafted when the inquiry had been made.

"We do not know." The same man spoke, his reply somewhat hesitant. "We could not distinguish one from the other at the time for there were too many witnesses in the area. Yokohama is immensely populous, the streets compact…"

The atmosphere in the shelter had grown heavy while an alien darkness shifted the light.

"Bring me the woman." Their higher directed.

The two men bowed and withdrew, only to return several minutes later callously dragging a battered and broken near stiff by the arms. The shattered figure trembled, her teeth rattled with every wheezing breath. Every inch of her crooked and disfigured. Her nose was smashed inward, a number of her teeth missing, fingers twisted, limbs pulled out of joint, legs broken, ears removed, and an eye carved out from the left socket. She was the shadow of the woman she used to be, covered in bruises, severe burns, and bleeding gashes.

The warlord moved up to her. "Where is he?" He regarded her mechanically.

Low murmurs eased their way from her, her body wrecked in terrible agony as she struggled to breathe.

"Listen carefully." He tried again as he grasped her violently by the jaw, inflicting more pain. "There are two Shihans at the location you gave me. Where is Fengge?" He released his grip on her.

The woman's teeth chattered, words stuttered and incoherent.

The warlord stared down at her, his demeanor vacant of emotion. Several others like him grunted, one amused by the woman's inability to respond.

The warlord flagrantly pulled her head back, by her peppered blood and filth encrusted hairs, so as she could look at him. "You may have taken him in, gave birth to him, raised him, nurtured him as if he was your own, hid him from the world, and even so much as kept his true identity from him…" His dark eyes gleamed. "But we know what he is, his nature, and we'll be there when his true power rises, whether you are alive to see it or not. Taking the boy out of the country was only a wasted effort, Watcher, just as the lies you have fed him all these years will be your own undoing. Again, where is Fenghuang's container?"

She quavered a response; "Y-you…and-d-d-d y-your…m-masst-t-t-t-t-ter c-c-c-can b-burn in-n-n-nnn HHHELL." She managed out, used all of her remaining strength, and spat on him.

The warlord was unimpressed, his stare unblinking. "You will appreciate that one cannot tame the beast, for the beast must be destroyed or it will destroy." He turned heel and nonchalantly wiped away the spittle from his person. "Remove the two children from the enclosure and deport them to the mainland."

"What about her?" A lieutenant questioned, referring to the woman.

"She's superfluous." Another warlord remedied. "Better yet, bound her up and leave her to starve for now, then we'll lynch her carcass up for the birds."

"You heard him, she's expendable!" The same lieutenant charged the two containing her, who hauled her away immediately afterward.

"Shen, Mei, Bo, Lei, Zhu…" one of the other warlords drew their attention, who was sifting through items they had raided from the Watcher's home. "Could this be him?"

He held up a group photo that contained all of the Troopers, the boys shoddily cosplaying as gunslingers.

"Gross, Xiang." The female member of their group commented. "They have such terrible tastes."

In Yokohama, at the shrine…

From his seat at the table, Ryou observed as a bowl of hot food was served to him. The dish was Vegetable Curry, garnished with cilantro for that extra appeal and flavor.

"Wow, Shu! That looks great!" Ryou complimented, then took hold of his spoon and dug in.

"Thanks, glad to have you over…" Shu replied as he handed Seiji his portion. "How long are you here for?"

"Mmm?" Ryou swallowed. "Not long, unfortunately, this weekend alone. Was in the neighborhood, so I decided to drop by…" He revealed. "I also came this way to tell you that I won't be joining you for winter since I'll be busy this time. Sorry."

"No problem." Shu donned a merry smile, burying his disappointment. He pulled out a chair and sat down. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"Oh, and before I forget…" Ryou continued. "I heard from Touma. He says he's doing fine in America, school is keeping him busy as usual…"

Shu turned his gaze from their leader and peered down at his food, for once reluctant to chow down. He could not explain it, but he felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over him. _Maybe a cosmic torrent of energy pouring through his Kundalini was the cause?_

"And I heard from him that Shin is sharing an apartment with him."

_Or was it something else?_ Alerted, Shu snapped his gaze back onto Rekka's wearer.

"Shin is staying with Touma?" Seiji rephrased Ryou's statement. "When did THAT happen?"

"I asked the same thing." Ryou explained; "Shin told me himself that he was in the same area and, rather than afford a place on his own, he decided to board with Touma and chip in on the rent."

"And did he explain to you as to why he never returned my calls?" Shu asked suddenly.

The room had fallen silent as tension rose and loomed in the air.

"…Actually, no, he didn't." Ryou answered, not knowing how else to respond.

Shu sprang up from his seat and cheered; "Well, that's great! All fine and dandy, life is all sunshine and rainbows, everything's keen! Some best friend he turned out to be! I'm SO lucky! Can't you see how pleased I am?"

Ryou cringed at Shu's blatant exoneration.

"Cool it, Shu." Seiji warned, fully aware of how upset his partner was.

"Shin is going through some things." Ryou tried to explain.

"Oh, really? And what are these THINGS, OH FEARLESS LEADER?" The Kongo warrior challenged, leaning over the table, his eyes wild. "Surely, whatever it is, one of the key symptoms is the inability to ANSWER THE PHONE or RETURN MY CALLS." He suddenly struck his palms against the table's surface, which somehow caused the food in the china to ripple rather than spill.

The lights above them flickered, the antiquated chandeliers vaguely trembling. Shu's bottom lip trembled just the same, failing to hold back the tears that streamed down cheeks. He expressed himself eloquently, his tone laced with a quiet vulnerability and, yet, his words were honed and aimed with such precision. "HE spoke to YOU, but he wouldn't speak to ME…" After salvaging his composure, Shu peeled back and shed himself from their company. "Enjoy your meal, stay as long as you like."

Once Shu vaulted from the room, Seiji crossed his arms and turned to Ryou.

"You should tell Shin to call him." He advised, and then enquired; "And what is it that he's going through exactly, anyway?"

"I don't know." Ryou responded candidly. "He wouldn't tell me."

Seiji rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

Ryou shrugged. "Anyway, I'll tell Shin to call him…or tell Touma to tell him, whichever happens."

For now, Shu had fled to outside, nearly breaking down the door on his way out. Out there in the open-air, the man kicked the dirt and, by doing so, symbolically kicked himself.

**...TBC...**


End file.
